


Us Now

by lunapeullai



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunapeullai/pseuds/lunapeullai
Summary: Just a super short drabble of Jumin and Jaehee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What is this otl

"Assistant Kang," Jumin calls Jaehee.

"Yes, Mr. Han?"

"The reservation of the restaurant where we supposed to have meeting in has not cancelled, right?"

"I have not cancelled it, Mr. Han. I am going to, though."

"Do not cancel it. Let us go there."

"Mr. Han," Jaehee calls Jumin.

Jumin halts his steps. "Yes, Assistant Kang?"

"You are aware that tonight's dinner meeting was cancelled, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then why are we still going to that restaurant?"

"It's a waste to not go. That restaurant is good, or so I have heard."

"...Mr. Han. I know that is not your actual reason."

"...Alright. I just want to have a date with my wife. Am I not allowed to do so?"

Jaehee blushes. "It is not that you are not allowed to..." she sighs. "You could have told me beforehand..." she pauses for a bit. "...Jumin."

"I thought by telling you to not cancel the reservation you can grasp what am I trying to imply, Jaehee."

"You know that I can be so clueless sometimes, Jumin."

"…You have a point. Now let us not talk about that and get going." Jumin says as he walks again.

Jaehee nods and follows Jumin. Out of habit, she walks a step behind him. Jumin glances at her, and then takes Jaehee's hand and holds it, making her walk beside him.

Blushing again, Jaehee tries to get her hand off Jumin's. "Jumin, we are still in the office."

Jumin tightens his hold instead. "They already know that you are my wife, Jaehee. Why don't we show off a bit?"

Jaehee sighs with a small smile on her face. Her husband is such a kid sometimes. "Jumin," she calls him again.

"Yes, love?"

"I love you," she whispers.

Jumin smiles softly. "I love you too, Jaehee," he says and kisses Jaehee on the cheek.


End file.
